The Most Intriguing
by MomoYoMaki
Summary: A drabble series focusing on moments in the life of Kurama and Shizuru.
1. Chapter 1: The Most Intriguing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: A drabble series for fun, or when I'm bored. Moments in Kurama's and Shizuru's life.**

_The Most Intriguing_

So, my baby bro's got himself into some interesting detective work with that buddy Urameshi of his. (Though I'm pretty sure they used to be at each others throats.)

I've been curious since he and his friends showed up with an unconscious Yusuke that first time.

I was lucky enough to be around when Keiko got Botan to spill the beans. Not that it was to hard. And then that brat Ko-something or other actually thought we'd stay home and miss a tournament like that? I beg to differ!

He wasn't difficult to convince either.

Seems Kazu and his pals have formed a sort of team. His new friends are extremely interesting. Aside from Yusuke and Genkai, (who everyone calls the Masked Fighter even though it's obvious she'd Genkai if you ask me,) there's the vertically challenged and moody guy called Hiei.

Demon, through and through. I didn't need to squint to see that. Fairly difficult to take him seriously mind you, with his childlike face, (when he's not scowling or laughing maniacally,) and gravity deifying hair. The kid's to uptight. Needs a girlfriend, if you ask me.

And then there's that red-headed-pretty-boy, Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino, as he introduced himself to me.

Human in everything but reality.

I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he wasn't human. Or at least, not completely.

I wasn't sure what it was exactly at first, something just felt off about him. Majorly.

That was confirmed at the Dark Tournament.

I asked Botan about it later. She told me he was actually the fox spirit Yoko Kurama, a notorious thief and trouble maker from the Mekai.

Said something about him hiding as a human and then never leaving because he got attached to his human mother.

That part was a bit unclear. Botan can be like that sometimes.

But I understood for myself that he loved his mother.

The couple of times he visited Kazuma before the tournament, his mother would come up each time without fail.

He'd leave at a certain time because she expected him back for supper. He needed to pick something up for his mother from the store first. He had to call his mom quickly.

He was certainly the devoted son.

And better then shorty at hiding emotions.

Always polite, always with a smile on his face. Yes, he can laugh and state his mind. He isn't lying to his friends. But he always keeps himself in check.

Doesn't let anything he deems 'unnecessary' out.

He's an interesting kid.

Probably the most intriguing of Kazu's friends.

Ah, but that's enough of that.

Where's my smoke?

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: It's an Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

___It's an Art_

Shizuru walked idly down the hotel hallway, humming tunelessly. The matches had been quite entertaining.

They had arrived in time to see her lazy-lout of a brother lose to a couple of yo-yos. For crying out loud, what kind of a Kuwabara was he?

She'd have to have a word with him later.

Then Kurama, or Shuichi, or whatever he called himself, had stepped up next. That fight had been both confirmation for her on his inhumanity and just plain weird.

Well, he'd won, and with plants to boot.

Then Shortstuff was up. Epic fieriness and so on. That was more like what she'd been expecting.

Then an Urameshi Style All Out Brawl had finished the first round.

All in all; worth her money. Or rather, Koenma's money.

She grinned at the last thought, and started digging around in her pockets for her cigarettes. She managed to find one and was still searching for her lighter, when she rounded the corner.

The next hallway was lined with large windows on one side and the stairs to the roof on one end.

It was a part of the hotel less frequented by others. Right now, it was occupied by a lone red head, still in his messed up outfit from earlier.

He faced away from her, towards the windows, but Shizuru still saw him wipe at his eyes furiously, his tense shoulders shudder ever so slightly.

She dropped her cigarette back in her pocket; it would have to wait.

She started walking slowly towards him, her hands rummaging for something else this time.

He didn't notice her, even when she stopped at his shoulder, which said something about his mental state.

She could now clearly see the tears running down his face.

Even as he cried, he stayed quiet, his rugged breathing silent.

Shizuru pulled her hand from her pocket and stuck the lolly pops under his nose.

"Red or orange?"

Kurama's reaction would have been comical in any other situation.

His head snapped up and he flinched back, a stunned expression on his face.

His eyes were slightly red from crying and his cheeks were flushed, highlighting the tear tracks streaked down his face.

She could practically hear his mind whirl, trying to understand how he'd missed her coming up on him.

It was the most open expression she'd ever seen on him.

Then it slammed shut as he swiped at his eyes one final time and composed himself in a heart beat.

"Kuwabara-san, is there anything I can do for you?" The same distant voice he used when pretending that everything was fine.

She gave him a droll look and didn't move her hand. "I said, red or orange? Sugar'll help."

His mouth turned up into that perfect smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched. "Sure, and you just had something in your eye. Try again buddy."

Kurama faltered slightly. "It's nothing really, I'm merely tired."

Same polite voice, while his eyes told her to keep her nose put of his business. To bad she wasn't good at following orders.

She just snorted in disbelief, and yanked the wrappers off the lolly pops herself.

She thrust the red one into his hands and stuck the other in her mouth. She glared at him as she spoke around the candy skilfully.

"Now, I ain't no Sherlock Holmes, but I know that was a lie."

"Like I said it's-"

"Do take a look at my previous statement."

He fell silent.

After a full minute passed, Shizuru sighed in resignation. "It's not a crime you know. Crying I mean. If there's one thing my idiot brother got right, then it's his ability to cry. It takes more courage to let those emotions out then to face a hoard of those tournament demons.

Being able to cry is an art. And yes, others will view it as a weakness, but your strong enough for that not to matter, right?"

Kurama's head tilted forward, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. Handy that.

"It's foolish." He finally muttered, so quiet she barley heard him. "I'm older then you can imagine, yet I'm acting like a child. I knew it would happen eventually, it's happened before. Her being caught up in this is unavoidable-"

"Whoa there Red, I've no idea what or who you're talking about." Shizuru interrupted.

He started, and for a moment she thought he wouldn't continue.

"My….my mother." He whispered reluctantly. "Though she's not really my mother, she's-…Roto, he threatened her. Told me if I didn't do as he said he'd kill her. I knew he wouldn't, I planted the vetch in time, there was no way he could have, but I…I was scared."

The words were forced now, but he didn't seem able to stop.

"Despite all of that I was scared. Terrified that he would press that button and that she would be-…..be hurt."

He couldn't say the word 'killed.'

"She's not even my real mother, I just stole the body of her son. Even if he didn't have a soul yet, I took that chance from her. I wish I hadn't but I did. I won't let her lose her son now, but I shouldn't be acting like I'm actually-"

He trailed off, bitting his lip to keep back the fresh wave of tears.

"Her son?" Shizuru finished for him.

He trembled slightly.

"But you are. If I understand correctly, then you possessed that body when it was still an embryo or whatever, right?"

A carful nod.

"Then even if she did not bring you into the world originally, she is your mother. She carried you in her womb and loved you from the get-go. Do you think she cares which soul entered that body? She birthed and raised you. No matter how you look at it, your her son. She loves you like only a mother can love her son and you are just as attached to her. Of course your upset now. You need her as much, if not more then she needs you. When it comes down to it, your age couldn't matter less."

"That's-" Kurama barely choked the word out.

"The truth. And you know it."

And the wall of glass in Kurama's eyes broke.

His shoulders slumped, and his hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs. His body shook so badly, she thought he might collapse.

Without a word Shizuru stepped forward and circled an arm around him, letting his head fall onto her shoulder and rescuing the forgotten lolly pop from his hands.

She sighed again. "I told you, you needed the sugar."

* * *

It took a while for Kurama to calm down. She had a feeling he had never let himself cry like that before. She knew he'd never let himself be that weak.

When he finally pulled away it was with clear eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured, not quite meeting her eyes, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

She grinned crookedly. "Oh believe me, it was my pleasure. There's nothing quite like whacking sense into someone."

His lips twitched upwards to answer her grin. "I suppose not."

"Now," she said, handing the abandoned candy back, "you eat that and clean up, okay? I'm long over due for my smoke."

With that, she turned and strode off down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, where'd you get that? You should have brought me one!" Yusuke whined as the red head entered the hotel room.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I'll try to remember next time." Kurama grinned, sticking the treat back between his teeth and strolling past him to fall onto his bed, leaving Yusuke to wonder why his smile seemed a little bit more genuine then usual.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure when the next one will be out. Hopefully soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Ye, Wonderful Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

****** A/N: Thanks forever to M and my sis!**

* * *

**___Oh Ye, Wonderful Morning_**

On a little counter, sat a little black machine, with styrofoam cups stacked beside it. A surprisingly ordinary sight for a hotel lobby in the Mekai.

This wondrous creation, contained the blessed discovery named; coffee.

A vital step in securing a safe environment each morning.

The station was located directly in front of the main entrance, generally being ignored despite it's out of place look.

This morning however, it was the destination of a rather wild eyed young woman.

Demons and humans alike hastily parted before the grumbling creature as she stormed down the stairs, cursing out of order elevators and their mechanics under her breath. Reaching the lobby she zeroed in on her salvation and had a steaming cup in her hand before the receptionist could blink. She chugged it down without seeming to notice the scalding heat and reached for a second cup.

Sipping this at a more leisurely pace, she allowed her eyes to roam the room for the first time that morning, only to notice the open stares she was receiving. Lowering her cup just enough to speak she glowered at them. "Any of you punks got a problem? 'Cause I'm sure I could help you get over it."

They went back to their own business rather quickly.

Satisfied, she turned back to her coffee.

A quiet chuckle broke out to her left. "Is it really wise to draw so much attention here?"

"Hello, Kurama. What are you doing up so early?

The redhead had a somewhat bemused smile on his face as he answered. "Is eight thirty usually considered early?"

Shizuru snorted. "Depends on wether I've had coffee or not."

"I see."

"You haven't actually answered my question yet."

Kurama shrugged easily. "I went for a walk. The weather is nice."

"A walk." Shizuru raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but decided to drop it. It was to early for interrogation.

I mean really, she was only on her second cup of coffee!

She waved Kurama away, full attention back on her cup. "Go bother Hiei with your sunshine-y walk-yness."

He frowned slightly. "Can so much of that stuff really be healthy?"

She tore her eyes away from the precious liquid to eye him critically. "You obviously don't know of the miraculous creation that is coffee, and it's Super Hero capabilities."

"….Super Hero?"

"Of course. A Super Heros saves the day, right? So it's an accurate description. Without coffee the world would cease to function; men and women would fail to keep their jobs, raise their kids, get married, or even graduate university. It is perhaps equal in its vitality to chocolate.

Why do you think even this lowly hotel serves hot coffee at all hours? There is someone here who is wise to the ways of this world, that's why."

"…and the bunny slippers are also vital to the fate of the three worlds?"

"Don't look down on them just because their pink."

"Right….I'll keep that in mind."

Shizuru could have sworn he muttered something about never going for early walks again as he made his escape.

She helped herself to a third cup of coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Hearing feedback means a lot to me!**

**And to Kurama lover14, thanks and I'm glad it was believable!**


End file.
